This specification relates to associating distinct security modes with distinct wireless authenticators.
Some wireless devices use passwords for user authentication. The device can be locked, for example, by the user or based on inactivity for a certain period of time. When the device is locked, the password is used to authenticate a user's identity and grant access accordingly. For example, the wireless device can be unlocked when a correct password is provided, and it can remain locked otherwise.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.